


Moon Child: Big Dog Rising

by Hardykat



Series: Moon Child [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, F/M, Insanity, Multi, Red Moon, Weirdness, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman can’t resist the call of the Crimson Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Child: Big Dog Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Story Idea belongs to me. Roman Reigns and Ember Moon belong to WWE, NXT and to themselves.

Red.

It covers everything.

The moon-a gigantic crimson orb against an inky black canvas.

The tinted haze covers his skin.

His skin feels wrong. He wants to peel it off and free the buzzing underneath it.

Rapid heartbeats, loud, echoes in his ears.

Mouth feels too big, feels the drool running from the corners. Rumble in this throat gets louder.

_“Be free….”_

He breaks into a run. The buzzing under his skin gets even angrier. The red glow of the moon bears down on his form. Suddenly the buzzing breaks free all over. Pain immediately erupts over his body, causing him to tumble and fall. His large frame arches upward as the unyielding agony engulfs him. Bones shatter then rearrange themselves. A whine morphs in a growl as an unfamiliar laugh fills his ears. Somehow he manages to roll over onto his hands and knees. Heavy pants are released as he tilts his face up toward the red moon.

_“Sing for me…”_

A bellowing howl echoes into the darkness…

* * *

               Roman suddenly shoots up from his slumber position. He gulps in large takes of air as he pushes back stray strands of his hair from his sweat covered face.  His grey eyes wildly scan the hotel room as he tries to calm himself down.

                The wrestler has had to do that quite often for the past week.  Same dream haunting his nightly thoughts. He runs his fingers over his bare sweaty chest, pausing a moment over his rapidly beating heart. He takes a deep breath before getting out of his bed then moving over to the window. He pushes the curtain back.  Nighttime still controls the skies. A full silvery moon holds court.  The Samoan’s eyes match its reflection, but only for a moment. The moon’s hue slowly morphs into a bright red. The sky itself takes on a deep burgundy.

                “The fuck…” Roman breathes out as he facial features show confusion.

                A footfall behind him makes him spin around quickly. A pair of red eyes that matches the intensity of the moon’s bore right into his startled grey ones.

                _“Mine.”_

Suddenly a great force hits Roman square in the middle of chest, causing him to go crashing backwards through the hotel window.

 

* * *

 

                “Roman!”

                Roman wakes up bugged eyed and gasping for air. His large right fist poised as if to take out anything that comes near him. He glances around quickly before his vision falls on a concerned looking Finn Balor.

                “Sorry, Roman.” He says. “They’re calling for us.”

                The big man silently nods as he rises to his feet.  “My bad. I didn’t mean to-“

                Finn holds up his hand as he shakes his head. “It’s alright. We all take a nod now and then. Everything’s alright though?”

                Roman runs a quick hand over his face. “Haven’t been sleeping all that great.”

                The older man pats him on the shoulder. “I’ll tire you out so that you’ll have no problem tonight alright?”

                Roman lets out an amused snort.

 

* * *

 

                A side door bursts open followed by Roman stumbling out. He crawls across the ground on his hands and knees. He’s panting harshly as he mumbles “what happened” over and over. Yes, what exactly had happened?

                Flashback:

As usual, the crowd had been relentless in its disapproval of the former Shield member. Whenever he got the advantage in the match, loud booing filled the arena. Of course the opposite was happening when it came to Finn. That raised his hackles up a bit. Not Finn’s fault. Not his fault that Roman’s vision starts to tint a little pinkish. Not his fault that a growl rumbles in his throat.

The smaller man bounces off the ropes toward Roman, but instead of hitting him with a forearm, he was caught and mid-air then hurled back across the ring. His body makes a loud smack when it hits the mat.

Roman should feel bad for manhandling Finn like that. The boos, now louder, stomps the regret away.  He moves over to Finn and once again tosses him across the ring. He snarls low as he looks out into the crowd, his vision is now a shade of scarlet.

_“Show them…”_

Roman slowly turns his gaze over to his opponent. Finn is now in the corner pulling himself up. He shoots out of the corner and catches Roman with a forearm across the jaw. Roman staggers but doesn’t fall. Finn tries for another attempt, however Roman rocks him with a Superman Punch to the jaw.  He hotly glares down at the downed man on the mat. Like in the dream, the buzzing under the wrestler’s skin is rising to intolerable levels. He grits his teeth again the annoyance; the muscular frame is almost vibrating. Ears ringing with boos; it only further aggravates him. His eyes snaps over to the audience; his vision now is hazed over in crimson. Something crosses his line of sight-rather someone. In the middle of the unruly crowd is a woman. She’s wearing a type of gladiator garment with  a dark hooded cloak. A mask covers half her face. What catches Roman’s attention the most are her eyes. How they brightly glow against all the darkness that surrounds her.

He doesn’t break eye contact as he approaches the ropes. Finn and the crowd and its disapproval has been forgotten for the moment. The woman reaches out her hand toward Roman.

_“Sing for me…”_

Roman quickly turns away from the ropes then positions himself into the corner. He focuses his gaze on Finn who has now wobbly made it to his feet.

_“Let your spirit be free!”_

At that moment Roman Reigns steps forward, arches his back, tilts his head toward the sky and lets out a thunderous howl. The volume and force of it could be felt throughout the arena.  The jeers for the most part turned into gasps of surprise. Finn didn’t even have a chance. All he was able to see was a hulking blur and red eyes. The force of the Spear knocked the Irishman unconscious before his body even hit the mat.

The live audience is now silent. They didn’t know how to respond in those tense seconds. Roman slowly gets to his feet- hair falling in black strands over his face, his body covered in sweat, breathing hard from his exertions. He turns his heated vision back toward the crowd. The woman had vanished. It then started to dawn on him what he just did. He looks from the stunned audience to the bewildered ref to the incapacitated co-worker on the mat. He lets out another howl, this time in frustration, before quickly leaving the ring.

* * *

 

                Roman lets out a hoarse cry. His body feels like it’s ripping itself apart. His fingers grip deep into the gravel. His eyes still carry the ruby haze. The rapid beat of his heart thuds noisily and loudly in his ears.

                “Stop it!” his voice coming out in a stuttered groan.

                Approaching footsteps causes him to look up. It’s the woman from the crowd!

                “Who are you?”

                The woman doesn’t answer right away. She kneels before him then reaches out a hand to place on his sweat soaked cheek. Roman in turn lifts shakily into a kneeling position as well.  The mask she wears hides parts of her face but the part that he can see-her eyes-seem to illuminate against the black backdrop.

                “Don’t worry my child.” her voice is soothing to his ears. “Mother is calling. Time to come home.”

                 Roman’s dark brows scrunch in confusion. Before he can ask, the woman looks up toward the sky. He too looks up. Against a black velvet sky is a bright crimson moon. A sudden gasp passes through his lips….

               And everything just stops.

* * *

 

                A song consisting of low and loud howls are heard in the distance.

                His.

                Hers.

 

                _“One down. One to go.”_

               

 


End file.
